dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I'll Fight Too!
I'll Fight Too! is the eleventh episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred fifth overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The original Japanese title is "Goku mo Fukkatsu!? Tenkaichi Budokai Shutsujo Da!!" (悟空も復活!?天下一武道会出場だ!!). The episode first aired on November 3, 1993. Its original American air date was September 21, 2001. Summary The episode starts off with a plane crashing to the ground and everyone is freaking out, when all of a sudden the Great Saiyaman shows up and holds up the plane. Afterwards, the tv people are interviewing the Great Saiyaman and ask him to tell them a little about himself. So he jumps up on a plane and does his little rap theme and everyone thinks he is weird. Gohan then makes his way over to Capsule Corporation where he tells Bulma about how Videl found out his secret and that if he doesn't enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, then Videl will tell everyone his secret. So Bulma decides to give a turban to put over his head along with some sunglasses. Gohan asks Trunks what he thinks and Trunks sarchastically says it looks great. Meanwhile Vegeta walks in and tells Gohan he will beat him in the tournament when suddenly a voice appears out of nowhere. IT'S GOKU!!!! Goku tells Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Trunks that he will be competing in the tournament as well. Vegeta says that he will beat him and Goku says that miracles happen. While flying over to Kame House, he comes across a movie set where he sees a bunch of people shooting at a girl in a car. He stops the people and is yelled at for interrupting the scene. So Gohan is invited to the next scene, but flies off after realizing what time it is. So he heads for Master Roshi's island and tells Krillin and Android 18 about the prize money. Next, he heads over to Kami's Lookout (or Dende's place), and tells Piccolo and Mr. Popo about it. Piccolo makes a snide comment about Gohan's outfit and on the way home Gohan comes to a conclusion that he is jealous. When he tells Chi-Chi she is very excited about Goku's return, but does not want Gohan to enter this tournament. When he tells her that you get money if you win, she changes her mind. So she is letting Gohan train instead of going to school. Gohan and Goten go to bed that night and get up bright and early the next morning to train. The episode ends with Gohan transforming. Trivia *In both this episode and the manga it was based on, Gohan breaks the fourth wall by informing the viewers that Krillin "doesn't fight anymore, so he let his hair grow out" or "hasn't shaved his head since the Cell Games", depending on the translation. *Many characters in this episode resembles characters from the beginning of Dragon Ball Z and from Dragon Ball: **A farmer Gohan passes looks almost identical to the one who first sees Raditz in the 1st episode of Dragon Ball Z, "The New Threat". **The actors playing the villains in the Great Saiyaman film car-chase scene look identical to the pair who tried to stick up Goku (and later teamed up with the thief, Hasky) when he first visited West City during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. **The Great Saiyaman film director and his assistant resemble Commander Red and Staff Officer Black. **The owl with a cap, first seen in the Dragon Ball episode "The Emperor's Quest", appears at the end of this episode. *During this episode Dende wears an outfit identical to Kami's. This is the only time he wears it apart from the 6th Dragon Ball Z movie The Return of Cooler. *In the episode Goten is seen carrying a large fish much like Goku was when he first met Bulma in the first episode of Dragon Ball. Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z